This invention relates to matrix array addressed liquid crystal display devices capable of displaying polychromatic images.
In specifications of our British patent applications Nos. 8117927 (Ser. No. 2079022A), claiming priority from 8020040 (Ser. No. 2078421A), 8020074 (Ser. No. 2078422A), 8200217 and 8209708 we have described black-and-white type matrix addressed liquid crystal display devices based on the use of a dyed nematic or dyed cholesteric nematic phase change electro-optic display mode layer backed by an active semiconductor wafer by which the layer is addressed. This invention is particularly concerned with an adaptation of this general type of display so as to enable polychromatic images to be displayed.